Dragon Ball Z Fighters (DBZF) Episode 1
Opening Bit by Bit - Vic Mignogna Narrator: ''It has been three years since the defeat of Majin Buu. It is Age 777. Gohans's 20th birthday party is approaching and Gohan has been inspired to stop the Great Saiyaman role and continue in the footsteps of his father. Trunks and Goten, who are now 11 and 10 years old, have also been inspired to train more by their fathers. A reunion is taking place outside of Goku's home after a long three years of everyone training separately. *Everyone eating* Goku: Wow, this food hits the spot! Gohan: I know, I made it. *Laughing* Vegeta: Someone pass me the sauce, now! Gohan (laughing): Calm down Vegeta! Here you go. *Gohan hands Vegeta the sauce* Vegeta: DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS YOU HEAR ME! *The Z-Fighters laugh* Goku: So how has everyone been these past years? We haven't seen each other in ages! Tien: I know, it's been forever. Me and Chiaotzu created a dojo called the Shinhan Dojo, and it's been working out pretty well. Yamcha: Yeah, and I'm continuing my baseball career! Goten (confused): You really think baseball will work out for you? You just completely abandoned fighting?! Yamcha: Yeah, I wasn't much use anyway! Trunks: That's a bit over the top. Goten: Hey everyone, me and Trunks are training more and now we want to become fighters when we grow up! Chi-Chi: WHAT? NO SON OF MINE IS BECOMING A FIGHTER EVER! Goku: Well, Gohan turned out almost stronger than me and now he's even more inspired to fight! Chi-Chi: WELL AT LEAST ONE OF YOU NEED TO GET A JOB, AND SINCE NEITHER YOU OR GOHAN ARE, GOTEN WILL! Goten: But mom, that's not fai- Trunks: Just leave it alone. *Gets close to Goten and whispers in his ear* maybe you'll end up like Gohan too! *Videl arrives in a car, holding something in a blanket* Videl: Hey everyone! Hercule: Ah, there's my girl! What are you holding in your hands? Videl: It's my baby daughter, Pan! Everyone besides Videl and Gohan: WHAAAAATT?? Gohan: Yeah, we named her Pan! She's a week old! Piccolo and Goku: Y-you h-ad a b-b-baby?!?! Goten: Alright! You hit it on Gohan! *Trunks quickly holds his mouth: SHUT UP GOTEN!!, Videl smiles back.* Goku: Can I hold her? Videl: Sure! She's your granddaughter! Goku: Wow..I'm a grandfather now! I'm getting old! Gohan soon enough you'll have to be taking my spot! Gohan: Trust me, I'm training for that moment! *Laughing* Vegeta: I already did. Goten: Let me hold her after! Trunks: Yeah me next! Krillin: Hey, metoo! Give Krillin a chance! ''*Up on Dende's Lookout* Mr. Popo: Hey Dende, Dende: Yes, Mr. Popo? What do you need? Mr. Popo: Have you ever..missed Planet Namek? Have you ever wondered how New Namek is going? Dende: Indeed..but good thing no trouble has been going on there. They live peacefully there..unlike when I''' was a kid. ''*Flashback of the Frieza Saga in DBZ*'' Dende: When we were at Namek..and Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma arrived..I didn't know what was going on. I just saw Frieza and his henchmen later on...killing my friends and family..for the Dragon Balls. *Holding back a tear* Elder Guru couldn't do anything..he was far too old. Everyone was killed, except for about 20 Namekians who were transported to Earth afterwards, including me and Piccolo. Elder Guru died of a heart attack later that day. That planet exploded many years ago, but at least the Namekian race is back, and in peace. ''*Flashback ends*'' Mr. Popo: Perhaps you could pay them a visit? I could ask someone else to take role of the guardian while you are gone. Dende: Who else would do it? Piccolo wouldn't want to.. Mr. Popo: We will arrange something Dende. You deserve to visit Grand Elder Moori and some of your old friends and family for a while. Dende: You're right. It's been 15 years. I am sure they would like to see me, and I would like to see them. *Smiling* ''*Back at the reunion*'' Vegeta: Trunks, we are going to train. Trunks: But dad, I don't want to! We don't have any enemies! Vegeta: You don't want to train you say? IS THAT WHAT A TRUE WARRIOR SAYS? Here. If you prove well in training, I will take you to the amusement park with Goten. Trunks: Wow really? Goten: Awesome! Bulma: How are you going to train? Using the capsule gravity chamber? Vegeta: It works best for me. *Vegeta and Trunks fly off* Goten: Wow, he really loves to train! Piccolo: He's a Saiyan, Goten. All Saiyans love to train. '''*At the capsule corp* Vegeta: Alright. We are going into 300x gravity. Trunks: THREE HUNDRED? Isn't that a little much? *Vegeta adjusts the gravity and Trunks struggles* Vegeta: This time you aren't going Super Saiyan. You can't rely on a transformation to become stronger. You must become as strong as you can in your base form, or you are not a true fighter. Here. Put this on. *Vegeta gives Trunks armor* Trunks: This f-feels...w-weird.. *Still struggling in the gravity* Vegeta: Hmph. I know what will make you move. TRY TO DODGE THEM! *Vegeta fires ki blasts at Trunks and it immediately gets him to move fast enough to dodge them in the 300x gravity* Trunks: (Dodging the ki blasts) Rgh..this gravity..I can only move in it when instinct tells me to! Vegeta: Then allow that instinct to help you. *Firing more ki blasts at Trunks, then he stops* Trunks: (Panting) Wow..that gravity is tough..but now I can move a little easier in this gravity..but I'm still struggling. Vegeta: See how that training helps you? You still think I'm too strict? Trunks: Not anymore..no..not being strict in training will cause you to be weak. If only Goten was trained like this under Goku.. Vegeta: Kakarot is too soft on his children. You are doing good, Trunks. Now. Remember what we did 3 years ago? Trunks: You mean when I tried to hit you? Vegeta: Yes. But now you are doing this in 300x gravity and not in your Super Saiyan form. If you hit me once then you and Goten are going to the park for 3 hours. Trunks: Three hours?! Wow dad you are the best! Alright, this time try to hit back. I'll give it everything I got! Vegeta: That's my boy. *Back at the reunion* Piccolo: Hm? *Piccolo spots a white dot in the air, looking a little bigger than a normal star* What is that? Goku: What? You mean that orb? That's just a big star! Gohan: Yeah no need to worry Piccolo! Piccolo: No need to worry? Tell me that in an hour when it crash lands and someone comes out trying to kill us. *Goku laughs* Piccolo: I'm not joking. You two are clowns. This is serious. Something is in that spaceship. Goku: Just relax Piccolo! If it is anything we should be able to take it on! *Piccolo grunts at his stupidity* *On the spaceship* Soldier 1: Lord Kuriza, we seem to be getting closer and closer to Earth but, the computer senses many high power levels. Extremely high. Lord Kuriza: Hm. I can very well sense them too, Grappe. Bring in the hostage. Grappe: Yes sir. *Brings in a hostage in binds, an 11 year old Saiyan with an unknown name* Grappe: He can not move or fly or use any of his ki. We drained almost all of his energy and life force. He can not escape. *Saiyan struggles to move* Kuriza: Hmph. He may be good use to us. This Saiyan was found on Yardrat communicating with those aliens wasn't he? Grappe: Indeed, sire. Kuriza: Now, monkey. Tell us what you learned. Saiyan: I swear it was nothing secure! They were teaching me how to teleport! Kuriza: Agh, why do the hostages always have to be stupid! Do what you do best, Grappe. *Grappe grabs a dagger and stabs the 11 year old Saiyan 5 times, and then beating him up by punching his face 10 times.* Good work. Grappe: Mhm. Now, we seem to be getting closer to Earth. Our plan to take over the galaxy is getting closer and closer! *Evil laugh* *Vegeta and Trunks' training session* Vegeta: (Dodging all of Trunks' hits) Come on Trunks! FASTER! *Trunks increases his speed and gets hit by a punch from Vegeta* Trunks: Agh.. Vegeta: Told you I would hit back. Now try again! *Vegeta started kicking with his arms crossed at Trunks. Trunks finally lays a punch on his father's cheek.* Trunks: Yes! Vegeta: Not bad. But by now you should be able to hit me plenty of times! *Vegeta, holding back, starts to dodge Trunks' kicks and punches. Vegeta hits back once but Trunks gets up right away. He teleports behind Vegeta and knees him in the back, sending him flying to the other side of the room.* Trunks: Heh, was that good enough! Vegeta: You are getting stronger and stronger everyday. But just because you feel you are strong enough does not mean you should stop training. We will train every 2 days here. Now we will work on ki. Try to blast me with a ki blast while I teleport around the room." Trunks: Alright, I can do this! *Trunks charges up his ki, Vegeta starts teleporting around and Trunks tries to blast him* Vegeta: Good! You are doing better under the gravity! *Dodging more ki blasts* But you are not doing good enough! Hit me! Trunks: I'm trying! *Blasting more and more. He runs out of energy and Vegeta teleports infront of him, kicking him across the room* OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Vegeta: Didn't I say to you that I was hitting back? A true Saiyan knows not to keep their guard down when they fight. When you focus on offense, you MUST also watch out for defense. Being caught off guard is a mistake you will not like to make, you hear me! Trunks: Yes dad..I'll make sure not to be distracted. *Vegeta teleports around the room more. Trunks keeps trying to blast him but Vegeta keeps dodging. Vegeta orders him to stop and he turns the gravity to 350x. Trunks struggles even more.* Vegeta: Now this will get you to train even harder! *Trunks finally blasts him as he falls on the floor, panting. Vegeta's armor breaks a little* Vegeta: Let's take a break. *Adjusting the gravity back to normal* You are doing more than I expected under that gravity. Try not to move much right after the gravity change. You will feel nauseated. Trunks: You're right..it feels like I barely need to move my arms in order to swing it. So dad, does this mean we are going to the amusement park?! Vegeta: Hmph. You've proven well enough especially under that immense gravity. You deserved it. Tomorrow we will go. Trunks: Alright dad, thanks!! Can we continue training in an hour though? Vegeta: Of course we can. But we must rest before we continue. Trunks: Got it dad! Back at the reunion, it ends Gohan: Alright, that was some good food! Goku: Yeah..that ramen was delici-*burp*-delicious.. Tienshinhan: That's absolutely disgusting. Well, now that this over, Krillin, how would you like to train with me, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu back at the Kame House? Krillin: That would be great! *The four teleport along with Master Roshi after saying goodbye to everyone.* Piccolo: That was some good food. Hey, Gohan and Goku. I'm going to go train in the mountains. Wanna come? Gohan and Goku: Sure! Goten: Hey can I come! Piccolo: Of course you can. Goku: See ya everyone! And Chi-Chi, thanks for the food! Chi-Chi: No problem guys, have fun! Bulma: They have to train all the time don't they? Chi-Chi: Yeah but, I've gotten used to it by now. As long as Goten doesn't become a martial artist and makes us some money, then I won't be mad. I just wish Goku wasn't clueless about everything. Hercule: Well didn't he save ya' many times? Chi-Chi: Of course he did! But he knows nothing about education! Hercule: Suit 'cha-self then! *The spaceship is 5 minutes away from landing. Back at the capsule corp, Vegeta senses the spaceship* Vegeta: Trunks! Stop! Trunks: What's the matter dad? Vegeta: I sense a huge power..and many of them...and a weakened power.. Trunks: What? Do you mean something bad is going to happen!? Vegeta: Most likely now lets go! *Vegeta took off back to where the reunion was and Trunks followed. 3 minutes later, they got back to the reunion. The spaceship is 2 minutes from landing.* Goku: You guys are back. Gohan: We know why. Piccolo was right. We can sense huge energies coming from that spaceship. Vegeta: This doesn't look good. Everyone, prepare yourselves! *''Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin arrive. Master Roshi arrives on a Nimbus, bringing bags of senzus.'' Tien: We sensed huge powers. Brace yourselves, everyone. Puar: Yamcha, what's going to happen? I'm scared!! Yamcha: Don't worry Puar. We will take care of it. (Mind: Hopefully this is my chance for redemption!!) *The spaceship crashlands a quarter of a KM away. The door opens* Lord Kuriza: Hm. The power levels are over there. Minions, come out. Minions: YES SIR! *The Z-Fighters arrive* Tien: You have no business here. Turn around, or I'll turn your head around and break your neck. Kuriza: Woah, feisty one aren't you? Well that just makes me even ANGRIER! MINIONS, ATTACK AND KILL ALL OF THEM!! Narrator: Lord Kuriza, the galactic tyrant has arrived on Planet Earth. With his many minions he plans to kill all of the Z-Fighters and take over the galaxy! Will the Z-Fighters be able to hold off his minions and eventually get to Lord Kuriza? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z Fighters!! Ending Song Plays, Fight It Out Next Episode: The Arrival of Lord Kuriza!! Who is This Saiyan Boy?! Category:Fan Fiction